


Another World

by brileigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brileigh/pseuds/brileigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wasnt sure when his feelings for Harry changed from best mate to /holy fuck he’s gorgeous/ but from some curse by the creator of the universe himself, Louis was sure, they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> I have been planning to make a series of one shots based on songs from Up All Night and I just kind of snuck this one in here because its one of my favorites of theirs, even though its not on the album. I hid some lyrics from the song in there so it might be helpful to listen while you read, but its not needed. Hope you enjoy! xx

Louis needed to get drunk. 

No, he needed to get absolutely  _plastered_. He needed to be the kind of drunk where the room spins and tilts when you’re standing still, and no matter what (or who) you hang onto it just won’t stop. The kind of drunk where you didn’t mind the slightest who was watching you, or what you did while they were watching. 

He usually wasnt one to get hammered when they go out, enjoying the slight buzz of a few beers and never needing any alcohol to have fun anyway. But tonight he craved the feeling of  _iwontrememberthistomorrow_  and the warm bubbly numbness that spreads throughout your body making it impossible to think, impossible to care about anything.

As Louis knocked back his seventh -or was it eighth- shot he groaned. Not because of the burn of vodka sliding down his throat, he was way past feeling that, but because he could see Harry from across the club, leaning against the dark cement wall with Zayn on his left and two extremely drunk girls in front of them who Louis wasn’t sure were legal to be in this place in the first place. His anger increased ten fold and he motioned the bar tender for another shot. 

He was alone purely by the sheer amount of people who were crowding the shiny black bar top- he could not recognize one person, and no one seemed to recognize him. No one cared that he had stood there and order eight -or was it nine- consecutive shots of grey goose. 

He had lost the boys initially when entering the club, Liam opting to stay home and skype with Danielle while Niall, Harry and Zayn pushed through the crowd to find a table before taking drinks from the scantilly clad women walking around with glasses of who knows what on trays perfectly balanced in their manicured hands. 

 Louis was finally starting to get the feeling he wanted, or rather the unfeeling, as the alcohol numbed his senses and his surroundings became much more fuzzy at the edges. He let his head fall back on the shoulder of the stranger behind him, the man not even turning around to wonder at the extra weight. The multicolored strobe lights blurred over his head making a rainbow of colors and he was not sure he had ever seen something more beautiful.

 Except Harry.

Harry, who was the cause of this whole lets-get-trashed plan of his. His beautiful, wonderful, completely  _infuriating_  best mate who had no idea he was the reason for Louis frustration.

Louis wasnt sure when his feelings for Harry changed from best mate to  _holy fuck he’s gorgeous_  but from some curse by the creator of the universe himself, Louis was sure, they had. And now Louis was forced to act the same way he always did with Harry without revealing his totally one sided and absolutely ridiculous crush on his band mate.

Louis got frustrated trying to read the signals he recieved from Harry because sometimes, Louis wasnt sure it was one sided. 

Sometimes the lingering glances were towards him, not coming from him. 

Sometimes the touches were unbelievably gentle and caring and totally not platonic based on anyone elses point of view. 

They burned like a stone on fire- intense heat that lingered on Louis skin for what seemed like hours after. But Harry and Louis never had any boundaries, they never played by the rules before. Louis wasn’t sure if he was just over analyzing the entire situation, or if Harry did possibly feel the same way about him. Either way, pretending was taking a toll on him and he needed a night to forget about Harry and lose himself in someone else, the feeling of being loved the way he wanted, if only for one night. 

Suddenly he felt his hips being grabbed by strong, large, familiar hands and he was pulled from his place by the bar and into the throng of moving bodies who populated the large dance floor. It took him a second to realize it was _Harry’s_  body he was pressed up against, _Harry’s_  hot breathe against his neck, and  _Harry’s_  curls tickling the side of his face. 

As they began to dance Louis felt the heat of arousal soar though his veins and god- did Harry’s body feel good moving behind him. He tried to pull his body away from Harry’s atleast a little bit, attempting to create some space between the two boys but Harry just gripped his hips tighter.

“Are you avoiding me, Lou?” 

Louis was suddenly very  _very_  happy he was so drunk because if not, he was sure he would have had a rather embarrasing hard on just from hearing Harry’s voice, deep and rough against his ear. 

He was also sure they should not be dancing (ok, grinding) in front of a few hundred people but he could not bring himself to do anything about it, not when Harry’s muscled arms were keeping him close and his nose was assaulted by Harry’s deliciously musky cologne. 

“Why would you think that, Hazza?” Louis wasnt sure Harry could even hear him over the pounding bass.

“There’s been something bothering you for over a week now, its time you tell me what’s going on.”

Louis’ breathe stuttered. Harry had noticed something was off with him. He turned his body so they were facing eachother and put his arms around Harry’s sweaty neck, pulling his head down so he could easily speak into his ear. 

“And you chose to ask me about it now?!” He yelled, a little to loudly for being so close to Harry’s ear drum if the wince on his face was anything to go by. “I’m quite drunk if you haven’t noticed.”

They were pressed so close together that Harry’s laugh sent vibrations straight into Louis’s chest and his eyes closed at the feeling. 

“I did notice actually- don’t think I didn’t see you downing those shots, boo. Are you trying to puke tonight?”

“No, I’m trying to forget.” Louis snapped, “and you’re not helping.” 

Harry pulled his head back in Louis’ hold and looked at him, all trace of humor gone from his face. “What does that mean?” He yelled, concern shrouding his features. 

Louis didn’t want to think about this right now- this was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. Plus his alcohol infused brain was betraying him, and he couldn’t find his normal witty responses anywhere.

“It’s a secret.” He finally blurted out, hoping Harry would just let it go. 

That only seemed to make Harry more worried and confused though, “Let me in, babe. We’ve always shared everything with eachother, you know I can keep a secret.”

Louis looked up into Harry’s green eyes, briefly pondering the similarities the color had to his grandad’s favorite arm chair before blinking violently. Both boys had almost forgotten they were in the middle of a huge crowd of people before they were suddenly assaulted from behind by three girls who had pushed their way through the mass of people with camera phones in their hands. 

“OH MY GOD, IT  _IS_  HARRY!”

“LOUIS! LOUIS! CAN I HAVE A PICTURE!?”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE HARRY STYLES IS AT THE SAME CLUB AS ME!”

Immediately everyone in the nearby vicinity turned their heads towards the two fifths of One Direction they had unknowingly been dancing next to. 

Harry’s widened comically and he grabbed Louis’ arm in a death grip, their conversation momentarily forgotten. “Time to go!” He yelled and dragged Louis behind him as he created a path through the horde of men and women, sensing that the situation could escalate very quickly. 

They thankfully made it to the exit and out into the cool night air before practically falling into the closest cab waiting outside the club. They both just layed there for a second, trying to catch their breathe before Harry told the cab driver the name of their hotel. As they pulled away Louis giggled, and when Harry looked down at him perplexed, his laughs got louder and more boisterous until he was struggling to breathe and tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks.

“Yo-you should have s-seen your  _face_ , Harry!”

Harry tried to glare at the older boy but his mouth soon could not help but open in a laugh of his own, the cab driver’s gaze flickering to his rear view mirror in confusion.

Their inpromtu giggle fest was interrupted by Harry’s phone ringing, then Paul’s gruff voice on the other end demanding to know where they were. Harry immediately apologized for not letting someone know they were safe and explained what had happened. By the time he ended the call they had arrived at their hotel and Louis fumbled getting his wallet out and handed the cab driver a wad of cash, not bothering to count it. 

He stumbled getting out of the car but Harry’s reasuring grip caught him and held him up as the Doncaster lad tried to regain his balance.

Harry sighed, “I hope you know you just gave that cab driver about a 50 pound tip.”

Louis’ face scrunched up and he shrugged, “I’ll probably care tomorrow.”

Harry gave him an amused look and put his arm around his waist, “Come on drunky, lets get you to bed.”

Louis snuggled into his side and slung his arm over Harry’s shoulders, keeping himself upright. They awkwardly walked forward into the hotel and entered the elevator before Louis slumped against the wall and slid to the floor as Harry pressed the button for the top floor. He sat down next to Louis who had pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head into his hands. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” he mumbled, hardly loud enough for Harry to hear.

“What wasn’t, boo?”

“I was supposed to be forgetting about you.”

Harry was stunned for a second but before he could respond Louis continued.

“I was supposed to be finding some guy who looks absoutely nothing like you so I wouldn’t be disappointed when he wasn’t as good as you.”

“What do you mean, not as good as me?”

Louis whined and thrust his arms out, hitting his head against the elevator wall. “No one is as good as you Haz! No one compares to you! I can’t even look at another guy without thinking, ‘his eyes aren’t as pretty as Harry’s…his hair is too short…he doesn’t have dimples…” Louis’ voice trailed off and he let his head fall back down against his knees.

“Louis…Louis look at me.” Louis hesitated a second then slowly lifted his head, his face completely dejected. 

“Babe…” He was interrupted by the dinging of the elevator and the bronze doors slid open revealing a brightly lit hallway. Harry stood up and held his hands down for Louis to grab and pull himself up. 

Louis just groaned and closed his eyes, “Nooooo… I don’t think I can stand up, Curly. Everything…everything’s dizzy.”

Harry had a small smile on his face as he leaned down and easily lifted Louis’ body in his arms bridal style and carried him to their room, relieved no one else was in the hallway. 

He gently layed Louis on the bed closest to the door and disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes, returning wearing only his black boxers and holding a glass of water. 

Louis had stretched out on the bed and thrown his arm over his eyes. Harry placed the water on the bedside table and sat down next to Louis. 

“You’re not going to throw up on me are you?”

“…it’s a possibility. But no, not right now. I think.”

“Well, thats comforting,” Harry stated, gently pulling Louis’ arm away from his face and handing him the cup of water.

“Drink this babe, it’ll make you feel better.”

Louis groaned again but sat up a bit taking the glass from Harry. He looked at the water suspiciously for a few seconds before slowly drinking about half of then putting it back on the table. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry soothingly running his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“Haz?”

“Yeah, Boo Bear?”

“Do you hate me now?” Harry had never heard Louis’ voice be so small, or him look so vulnerable.

Harry’s hand halted its path through Louis’ feathered hair and moved down to cup his cheek.

“What! I could never hate you, Louis.”

Louis bit his lip and avoided Harry’s searching gaze.

“But what I said-“

Soft lips pressed against his and the taste of toothpaste mixed with the strong sting of vodka. Louis moaned and reached out to pull Harry closer, but Harry just laughed and kissed his forehead.

“Don’t ever think I don’t love you, boo.” Harry said softly his lips grazing Louis forehead. “Lets get some sleep, yeah? We can talk in the morning.”

Harry layed down next to Louis and pulled him close. Louis cuddled into his side and wrapped an arm around Harry’s chest. Within seconds Louis was asleep, his breathing deep and even. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry awoke with a start when the warmth he had just been snuggled into disappeared as Louis threw off the covers and jumped out of bed, racing to the bathroom. The sounds of retching soon filled the room and Harry winced in sympathy as he looked at the clock. 

6:27am

Great, well atleast they had about an hour and a half before they had to be down for breakfast and rehearsals. His heart fluttered as he remembered what occured the night before and a smile spread wide across his face. Louis had feelings for him. Louis had been avoiding him all week because he liked him, not because Harry had done anything wrong.

Harry got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, kneeling down beside Louis and rubbing his back through the dry heaves. When Louis groaned and wiped his mouth Harry kissed the top of his head before standing up and filling another cup with water and grabbing two parcetemol from the cabinet. 

“Here you go, Lou. Do you feel better now atleast?”

Louis sighed but took the water and quickly swallowed down the white pills.

“Thanks, love. And I do actually. Think I just needed to get that out of my system.”

Louis drained the rest of the water, swishing some in his mouth and spitting it out before flushing the toilet. He placed the cup down on the floor, not quite ready to move yet no matter how much better he felt.

Blue eyes met green.

“So last night-“

“Did we-“

They both stopped and smiled, a blush staining Louis’ cheeks.

“What do you remember, boo?”

Louis bit his lip, trying to think. “I remember taking a lot of shots.. then dancing, then being recognized at the club and coming back here. Did you- did you  _carry_  me to bed, Styles?”

Harry smirked and winked at Louis who covered his face in embarrasment. 

“Oh god.. you are never going to let me live that down are you.”

Harry laughed and patted his shoulder, “Just be happy the rest of the boys weren’t here to see it.”

“So you, uh, you remember anything else happening last night?”

Louis’ blush darkened but a mischevious glint was in his eyes. “I seem to recall something else happening, yes. But my memory isn’t too great so I think you might need to remind me.”

Harry’s uncertain look disappeared and a bright smile lit up his face. “Well, I think it went something like this…”

He leaned over until he was almost straddling the older boy before he slotted their mouths together. Their lips moved together for a few seconds before Harry felt a swipe of tongue against his bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth to accept it, deepening the kiss. 

Neither wanted to stop, but eventually the need for air overcame their desire to ravage eachother’s mouths. 

Harry hovered over Louis’ body with his eyes closed as their breathing returned to normal. Louis tapped his face and Harry opened his eyes, looking down at a smile that nearly blinded him in its intensity. 

Harry smiled back and stood up reaching down to pull Louis with him. “I think thats the happiest I’ve seen you all week, Lou. You were being quite silly you know.”

Louis dramatically slapped a hand against his heart, “I’m hurt, Curly! I was not being silly! I was being…cautious.”

“Since when are you ever cautious, boo.” 

“Well… okay so never, but this is something important. I couldn’t take the chance of ruining what we have Hazza.”

“Aw, Boo Bear! No matter what you do, you could never ever ruin what we are.”

Harry kissed him again and Louis hummed in happiness against his lips. 

“And what are we exactly?”

Harry pulled back and looked at his friend-slash-love. He thought for a moment before saying, “Boyfriends?”

Louis smiled again, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “Boyfriends. Definitely.”

**_Everyday, in every way, I lift you up, I’ll never stop, you know I’ll take you to another world._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for this fluff. It’s a debilitating addiction. Review?


End file.
